Sam's Whore
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Dean learns something about a night he had with a stranger. Sam learns what his brother does for money. Rated M. Dom!Samx Sub!Dean. Mild abuse. Language. Wincest. DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY. FOLLOW ME INSTEAD.


**Sam's Whore.**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Dean learns something about a night he had with a stranger. Sam learns the kinds of things Dean will do for money.**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: DO NOT FOLLOW THE STORY. DO NOT FOLLOW THE STORY. DO NOT FOLLOW THE STORY. **

* * *

Three Days Earlier...

It was nothing more than a drunken fumble behind some bar in the middle of nowhere. Sam Winchester couldn't see the guy sucking him off, half because his eyes were closed and half because he was too drunk to care who it was. He forced the guy's had farther down making him choke when he came. A much more sober Sam would have been embarrassed to say he paid the stranger and they went their separate ways.

Or so they thought...

Present

Sam was searching the motel room frantically. He somehow misplaced forty dollars.

"Dean! Did you take my wallet? Forty bucks is missing!" Sam called. Dean came out of the bathroom.

"No Sam. We've been gone pretty much the whole time. When could I have taken forty dollars from you?" Dean asked incredulous.

"Can you check anyway?" asked Sam.

"Fine," Dean scoffed, pulling out his wallet. "But there isn't anything. See?" Indeed, there was only a hundred that Dean earned hustling pool a few towns over. Sam crossed his arms.

"Check your pants." Dean rolled his eyes, shoving a hand in both front pockets then both back pockets.

"Nada."

"Wait a minute, weren't you wearing that one plaid shirt with the pocket?" Sam went over to Dean's bag and rummaged around until he found the shirt. He lifted the flap covering the pocket and inside were two crumpled twenties. Sam pulled them out and gave a look of annoyance to Dean.

"You don't understand. I got those from someone else." Dean said.

"Who?" he replied snidely.

"Watch your tone!"

"Answer me!"

"You want to know the truth? Fine. You wanna know the reason I always come home with anywhere from thirty to two hundred dollars at a time?" Sam never asked about this, even though he was curious. He knew it wasn't pool money. Dean ran a hand through his hair, staring at the floor. He looked up at Sam.

"The money came from some guy I sucked off behind the bar a few nights ago, OK?" Dean said. "I don't do it a lot but I do it so we don't starve."

"But..this was my money so...that means- oh my god. Dean, I'm the guy you-"

"You mean me...and you?"

"I was really drunk."

"So was I- drunk enough to put my own brother's dick in my mouth." Dean looked away, embarrassed.

"I-I don't know what to say. I mean...is it always BJs behind bars?"

"Sammy, I don't want to get into this right now." Sam grabbed Dean's arm.

"I want to know." He stared into Dean's eyes.

"No, sometimes it's sex in bathrooms or in the back of cars. Sometimes its girls and other times it's guys."

"Do they top or do you?"

"Depends on the guy." Dean answered.

"So are you bisexual?"

"I don't know Sam, I just do what I can to make money and not get killed." Dean sighed.

"You let strangers fuck you in the ass and cum down your throat, and you don't know?" Sam asked.

"Can we just drop this please?" asked Dean.

"No... I want you to do it again." Sam said.

"Uh, what?"

"You heard me. Get on your knees." said Sam pushing Dean to the ground. He tossed the shirt and money on the bed next to him and then undid his belt. Dean sat there, unable to move, in shock.

"I really liked you sucking me off Dean," Sam pulled his cock out of his underwear. "You have serious talent." He guided Dean's head over his cock. Dean looked up at Sam, who was smiling as he force fed his brother his cock.

"C'mon Dean. Suck it." he rest one hand behind his head, so Dean couldn't stop.

"God Dean, you're so good at this." Sam threw his head back and moaned. Dean put his hands on Sam's legs, bobbing his head faster.

"I'm gonna cum on your pretty face Dean." Sam said lovingly stroking his brother's hair. He yanked Dean's head back and used his other hand to jack off. Sam moaned as his orgasm coursed through him, his seed spilling out onto Dean's lips.

"Lick it up Dean," Sam coaxed. "Be a good boy." Dean licked his brother's cum off his lips. He started to stand, thinking they were finished.

"Where are you going? I'm not done with you." Sam said.

"I'm not your whore Sam." Dean nearly shouted, turning away. Any other day, Sam would've kept quiet and probably would have avoided Dean the rest of the day. But something in Sam was different. He grabbed Dean from behind, hauling him over to the bed.

"Tonight you are my whore Dean," Sam said throwing him on the bed. "I'm gonna make you scream."

Dean's protests were silenced with a kiss. Sam pulled down his brother's jeans.

"Aw, you're hard for me?" Sam teased, tracing the outline of Dean's cock.

"Sam please don't." Dean begged.

"It's so sweet, you trying to beg your way out of this. Let me make it clear. I am going to fuck you. I am going to make you scream my name. And there is nothing you can do about it." said Sam. He pulled off his own pants the rest of the way, along with his underwear.

"Stay there a sec babe. In fact," Sam took Dean's plaid shirt and tied his brother's hands tight. "Now don't move."

"Fuck you Sam."

His brother smiled. "I intend on it." he said kissing Dean before gathering what he needed. He grabbed a condom and some lube from Dean's bag. (Now he knew why he always had them.) When he settled on the bed, he saw Dean with his eyes squeezed shut.

"What's wrong baby?" Sam asked stroking his face.

"I don't want to do this Sam. Please don't make me do this."

"Why? Is it because I'm your brother or because you think I'm not good enough for you?" Sam traced Dean's jaw. The elder Winchester didn't answer. "Well, let's get started. You're clean, aren't you?"

"Yes." Dean's voice dripped with venom.

"Good."

"Go to Hell."

"Been there, done that."

"Bitch." Dean replied cheekily.

"Whore." Sam spat. A look of pain crossed Dean's features. Sam ripped off Dean's shirt and his remaining clothing. He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, closed the bottle and set it aside.

"Ready?" he slid one finger into Dean, then added another, slowly stretching him. Dean closed his eyes, trying not to react. Sam stopped to put on the condom.

"Open your eyes. I want you to look at me." he put a hand on Dean's jaw, keeping it steady as his other hand guided his length to his brother's entrance. They locked eyes as Sam slowly pushed the head of his dick in. He smiled and pushed all the way in, in one thrust. Then he pulled out and repeated it.

"Moan for me." Sam said getting into a rhythm. Dean turned his head away. The younger Winchester slapped him harshly. He stopped to untie Dean's hands and he quickly pinned his brother's arms down. He fucked Dean harder.

"Moan for me Dean, I want to hear it. Do you like it rough?" Sam asked slamming into him faster. Dean couldn't help it, he moaned involuntarily.

"God Sam." he moaned.

"You like that? You are such a slut Dean." Sam said biting Dean's neck hard, leaving a mark. He peppered Dean's neck with kisses.

"Sam!" Dean moaned.

"Louder."

"Sam!" Dean screamed.

"Mmm good. Whore." Sam said. "You like that?" Dean nodded. He was reaching his peak.

"Call me a slut Sam." Dean moaned.

"You like being called a slut?"

"Yes!"

"Ooh you are a dirty slut. Are you gonna come?"

"Yes! Please Sammy, make me come."

Sam leaned in, continuing to whisper how much of a filthy whore Dean was for letting his brother fuck him. Dean writhed underneath him.

"Oh Sam, oh...Sam! SAM!" Dean screamed his brother's name as he climaxed, sending Sam over the edge as well. Sam pulled out, laying next to his brother. Both were covered in sweat and cum. They lay there, breathing heavily.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm a whore?" asked Dean.

"Oh yeah." Sam said. Dean frowned. "But.. you do what you can to support us. And I love you."

"I love you too Sammy." Dean rolled into his brother's arms. Sam put on hand on Dean's ass and the other held his hand. They intertwined their fingers.

"But I want this on a weekly basis, you understand?"

"Sure." Dean said. Sam kissed his brother's head and they promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Fin. **

**I wrote this before my dad got home! Hells yeah!**

**Please review. And I swear to all that is holy. *AHEM* _DO NOT FOLLOW. THIS IS A ONESHOT. I WILL NOT UPDATE IT. FOLLOW ME INSTEAD. _**

**It is my headcanon that Dean prostitutes himself a bit to make money. **

**Peace Nuggets. **


End file.
